1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suction pad adapted to be placed on a suction table of a machine tool for sucking and fixing a work piece.
2. Description of Background Art
The suction table of the machine tool used to position and fix a work piece such as a plank by sucking the work piece on a plurality of openings communicated with negative pressure generating means. In order to avoid the interference between cutting tools such as cutters and the suction table, suction pads are usually placed on the suction table to suck and fix the work piece. That is, the interference between the cutting tools and the suction table can be prevented by interposing the suction pads between the work and the suction table in order to form a space therebetween.
The suction pad of the prior art is connected to a suction hose also connected to the negative pressure generating means (one connected to the suction table or another one separately provided) to generate the negative pressure on the top surface of the suction pad for sucking and fixing the work piece thereon. The fixation of the suction pad to the suction table is carried out by using bolts or by fitting a portion of the suction pad to a guide portion formed in the suction table.
In such structure of the suction pad of the prior art, the working efficiency is lowered because of its requirement of additional cumbersome operations for preventing the twist or tangle of the suction hose connected to the suction pad during its fixation to the suction table as well as the mounting position of the suction pad is limited in a particular point defined by the bolt bores or the guide portion.